


Gift

by Megafowl



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, In more ways than one, Joshua is trying, M/M, This was supposed to be a drabble, Tumblr Prompt, can be read as shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafowl/pseuds/Megafowl
Summary: Joshua has something to give Neku. Unfortunately, Joshua is irritating as shit.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> From a drabble prompt meme on tumblr. It got away from me. Thanks to Egg and Nevbix for reading it over for mistakes.

> _ I got you a present. _

Neku narrows his eyes at the text. Joshua types with perfect grammar and syntax, the proper capitals and punctuation. That’s usually how Neku know’s it’s him, despite the fact that it’s from a different number every conversation. He considers ignoring it and going back to critiquing Shiki’s latest fashion sketches, but the last time he’d brushed off Joshua’s texts he found all his contacts names changed to (ಠ⌣ಠ) by the time he went to use his phone, which wasn’t for another handful of hours.

The little fucker could be irritating.

> _ what is it _

There, he replied. He doesn’t expect a straight answer. Joshua responds within a minute, with a predictable non-explanation.

> _ A gift, Neku. Don’t you understand the concept of a surprise? I would hate to spoil the suspense for you. _

Neku almost types ‘ _ condescending asshat _ ,’ because like hell he wants to let Joshua treat him like that, but hits the delete key by the second ‘c’ and rewrites the message. He’s still going to think it very loudly at him.

> _ i know what a present is josh. i want to have some idea of what to expect. if it’s going to explode or scream or dress me in something stupid _

He can hear giggling a moment later, and tries to keep his expression free of the fondness threatening to creep into it. Joshua takes a seat on the bench beside him, a reasonable distance away. They both enjoyed their personal space, and for all his flirtatious chatter, Josh very rarely so much as brushed by Neku.

“Nothing like that,” he says, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Neku makes some noise of vague agreement, and Joshua tilts his head, leaning forward to take a look at the mess of papers shuffled in Neku’s lap.

“She’s getting better,” Joshua notes. “More cohesive colour schemes, but I think she could do without this layer.” He traces the edge of the drawing with a finger, and Neku scrawls down his opinion beside it, making special mention of  _ who _ had given it.

As far as Neku can tell, Shiki isn’t sure what to make of Joshua yet, but is generally amiable to his presence. Beat is much the same way, unable to hold a grudge. Rhyme just seems to regard him with a sort of knowing amusement that Neku doesn’t quite understand, but he’s beginning to realize that Rhyme might be a bit stranger than she lets on.

The sit quietly for a moment, before Joshua starts fidgeting and finally sighs and stands up.

“You coming?” he asks, sounding almost uninterested, absently twirling an ash blond lock around his index finger. Neku wonders if he knows how much he plays with his hair.

“Yeah,” Neku says, tucking the papers away in an embroidered messenger bag and standing up himself. “Whatever this thing is, it better not kill anyone,” he warns, giving Joshua a  _ look _ to let him know he’s serious. It’s not likely, but Neku likes to remind him he hasn’t forgotten.

“Of course.” Joshua shrugs, palms up in a manner Neku knows better than to take for a gesture of harmlessness.

They start off down the sidewalk, steps in perfect sync, and Neku’s found he falls into this with Shiki and Beat too, like they’ve locked themselves into a pattern with each other. He’s instinctively aware of them, could walk by their sides with his eyes closed if he wanted. He doesn’t, because it would feel weird, but he knows he  _ could _ .

“Side effect.” Joshua explains, and Neku has to backtrack to remember if he’d said any of that out loud.

“Josh.”

“Loud, but not  _ out _ loud. Another side effect, you’re kind of ambient noise.”

Neku stops walking. Joshua halts in perfect time with him.

“You were going to tell me this  _ when _ ?” Neku demands. Just because he’d decided to think things at Joshua earlier doesn’t mean he wanted him to  _ actually hear it. _

“Would it have helped? And didn’t I just do so?” Joshua’s tone is an impressive mix of bored and exasperated. He won’t look at Neku, which suits both of them just fine.

“What’s it a side effect of?”

“You can’t guess?” Joshua  _ is _ looking at Neku now, that sly sideways smirk that makes Neku’s hands curl tight and his breath too quick.

Neku isn’t  _ stupid _ , but he wants confirmation. Joshua almost laughs, a half attempted sound ending up more a strong exhale.

“Let’s go,” Joshua offers, and Neku knows the conversation, or at least this arm of it, is over.

_ Bastard, _ he thinks. He hopes Joshua hears that one.

Wildkat, as usual, is closed when they get there, but Joshua takes a key out of his pocket and unlocks the front door.

“He knows I copied it,” Joshua remarks, casually. “He just hasn’t said anything.”

Neku frowns, but follows him inside.

Joshua strides to the counter and pulls a nondescript box out from behind it.

“Think fast,” he says, tossing it to Neku.

Neku catches the box, and and sets it on a table, stares at it.

“Well? It’s not going to bite.” Joshua has hoisted himself up top of the counter by the register, something Neku’s seen Mr. H scold him for a few times. It’s probably the exact reason he does it.

“Sure,” Neku says, tone flat, maybe a touch sarcastic. He picks the tape off and pulls the flaps back, finding a nest of tissue paper inside. Digging through that, he finds another smaller box. It’s white. He casts Joshua a suspicious look, but Joshua just pulls a knee up to prop his elbow on, rests his chin in his palm and gives an oddly soft, almost sad sort of smile.

The smaller box opens easily. Neku folds back some paper made of recycled newsprint and finds a mask, embedded with LEDs and attached to a battery pack.

“It should respond to your voice,” Joshua, explains. He’s doing his best to sound like he isn’t invested in Neku’s opinion, but can’t fully manage it. He’s also twisting his fingers through his hair again. “I haven’t tried it, but I’ve heard--”

“Josh, hey,” Neku interrupts. He smiles at Joshua, who perks up immediately, hopeful. “It’s good. I like it.”

Joshua relaxes, beaming. “I knew you would,” he says.

Neku snorts, just a little. He doesn’t roll his eyes. “Right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes me write more. So does telling me silly headcanons actually. What's the most ridiculous thing these two would bicker about do you think?


End file.
